tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Hero of the Rails (video game)
Hero of the Rails is a video game, released on Nintendo DS and Wii in the UK on August 20th, 2010. It is to be based on the special with the same name. It includes eight activities including racing, welding, cleaning, fixing Hiro, painting, and shunting. It contains a navigational voiceover to tell the story and to guide you through the game and provides clips from the film. It was distributed by Barnstorm in the UK. In the US, it will be distributed by Majesco. Wii version Playable Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Spencer * Hiro Other Characters * Edward * Henry * Toby * Victor * Diesel * Mavis * Cranky * Kevin * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Rosie (in snap game) * Annie and Clarabel (menu only) Locations * Sodor Steamworks * Knapford Yards * Maithwaite * Great Waterton * Black Loch * McColl Farm * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks Levels # Spencer arrives - Spencer arrives on Sodor and challanges Thomas to a race. # Thomas Helps Hiro - The player must place a cylinder on Hiro. After that Percy helps Thomas with his deliveries his. Percy breaks down and Thomas takes him to the Steamworks where you must sort parts. # The Fat Controller - The player must race Percy to Hiro and put the new part on him. After that, the player must help Emily shunt trucks. Then the player plays a game of snap. # Spencer Looks for Clues - The player must paint Spencer and help him find clues. Then there's a game of memory. When Spencer finds James and Toby, the player uses James to chase Spencer away. # Last part for Hiro - The player plays a game of snap. Then, the player helps Hiro to test himself by puffing around the Island. At this time, Spencer finds Thomas and Hiro. Luckily, Gordon puffs up and challenges Spencer to a race. # Spencer in trouble - Thomas is chuffing to Hiro's siding and Spencer catches him. They then race to Knapford and Spencer falls into the mud. # Hiro gets fixed - Thomas must sort parts and repair Hiro. Then Hiro goes to rescue and clean Spencer. # Thomas says bye - Hiro has a last ride around Sodor and Thomas gets a new coat of paint before the party. Trivia * It was originally to be released in May 2010, but it was pushed back by HiT Entertainment for an August release. * None of the characters speak, but David Holt provides the narration. * Three locations were seen in the game but not in the special; Great Waterton, Black Loch, and McColl Farm. * The game contains the song Go, Go Thomas. Other instrumental songs include the Engine Rollcall and Surprises. * The engine's mouths are frozen during the scenes cut from the special. * The majority of the game is clips from the special. * Models and textures from the original version of the game have been found within the game's data, including trucks with loads and night textures. * All the models in game were created with a 3D modelling and animation program called Blender. Goofs * There are buffers on the third track at Brendam Docks. * Spencer's wheels are black. * Sometimes an engine's wheels aren't on the tracks when going around the bends. This is because the tracks are not models, but part of the backdrops. Gallery File:HerooftheRailsWii.jpg|US Wii cover File:HerooftheRailsDS.jpg|US DS cover File:HerooftheRailsWii1.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii2.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii3.jpg|Main menu File:HerooftheRailsWii4.jpg|Story mode menu File:HerooftheRailsWii5.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii6.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii7.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii8.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii9.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii10.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii11.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii12.jpg|Percy and the Sodor Steamworks File:HerooftheRailsWii13.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii14.jpg|Percy passes James File:HerooftheRailsWii15.jpg|Victor and Kevin's sorting game File:HerooftheRailsWii16.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii17.jpg|Fixing Hiro's dome File:HerooftheRailsWii18.jpg|Emily's shunting game File:HerooftheRailsWii19.jpg|Snap File:HerooftheRailsWii20.jpg|Spencer in his pink undercoat File:HerooftheRailsWii21.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii22.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii23.jpg|Spencer and Gordon pass at Great Waterton File:HerooftheRailsWii24.jpg|Match File:HerooftheRailsWii25.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii26.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii27.jpg|Gordon and Spencer race File:HerooftheRailsWii28.jpg|Shunting with Thomas File:HerooftheRailsWii29.jpg|Thomas at Black Loch File:HerooftheRailsWii30.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii31.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii32.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii33.jpg|Spencer and Thomas at McColl Farm File:HerooftheRailsWii34.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii35.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii36.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii37.jpg|Muddy Spencer File:HerooftheRailsWii38.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii39.jpg|Thomas about to be painted File:HerooftheRailsWii40.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii41.jpg|Hiro at the Sodor Steamworks File:HerooftheRailsWii42.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii43.jpg|Hiro at Great Waterton File:HerooftheRailsWii44.jpg|Hiro passes Black Loch File:HerooftheRailsWii45.jpg|Hiro arrives at Brendam Links * Wii version * DS Version Category:Merchandise Category:Games